The Awakening
by Silhouette the Daemon-Wolf
Summary: The birth of Shadow the hedgehog is revealed! I dreamt this so I had to put it down. Please read and leave your thoughts and any possible ideas si im unsure if i should make this a chapter story or not.


Hey guys! Sorry i havent been updating as i should. I have started college and im in every single day so i have litle time to myself these days. I actually dreamed this stiry and i felt i just had to put it on paper...er... artificial paper? I dunno, anyway enjoy and please read and review.

* * *

50 Years Ago

It was a truly wonderful day in the large space colony known as A.R.K., for today was the day that all the working scientists in the space colony got to see if their twelve years and four months of work had actually paid off or not. Today was the day that Project Shadow was to be born.

The air was thick with excitement, and little hints of worry here and there inside the very laboratory where the project they had spent so much time and effort on to create and bring into the world was. The many scientists who were involved in the creation could almost feel the unconscious beings longing to awaken and take its first step into the world. From the outside, the only thing that could be determined about the project was that it was male, and that it was a Mobian.

A middle-aged man with dark glasses and a very unique greying scarlet moustache walked into the lab and immediately towards the large capsule that their precious creation was inhabiting, silencing the rest of the room almost instantly. The man, who was clearly in charge turned to face his co-workers with a large smile on his slowly aging face.

"My fellow workers," he announced aloud happily. "Today is the day we will get all of our answers. Today we will hold the answer to many illnesses and the power of immortality. Prepare yourselves, my friends for Project Shadow, the Ultimate Lifeform!"

He turned around again and began typing in a code to the machine and the capsule began to open up slowly…

As the smoke from inside the capsule began to clear, they all saw the outline of an anthropomorphic hedgehog, then as the rest of the smoke disappeared completely, they all witnessed the final product. Before all stood a black hedgehog with red streaks on his spikes, arms, legs and the very tips of his eyes. His spikes at the sides of his head were turned upwards and a small patch of longish dazzling white fur adorned his ever so slightly muscled chest.

As the hedgehog opened his eyes for the first time in his life, everyone in the room was met with the most amazing ruby red eyes any of them had ever seen. He looked around with an almost uncontrollable curious, urge and found the man with the moustache bent down to the hedgehogs height and smiled warmly. The hedgehog took a step back in surprise which made the man chuckle slightly. "Do not worry young one," he assured the hedgehog. "We are all friends here. We wont hurt you."

The small hedgehog seemed to have calmed a little bit at that comment.

"There, now you have gotten used to your surroundings, I'll introduce you to my granddaughter. Maria!" he suddenly bellowed to nowhere. "Maria you have a new friend who would like to meet you!"

The hedgehog got such a fright at the loud noise that he jumped and hid behind the mans leg as the sound of hurried footsteps of a twelve year old girl indicated her presence. She entered the lab and ran over to where her grandfather and the hedgehog were.

"Oh, grandfather, he is so adorable!" was all Maria could say as she spotted the ebony hedgehog hiding behind her grandfathers leg. "Although, there is one thing that seems to be bothering me, why is he so young? You said he would be around fifteen at the youngest."

The man just looked at his granddaughter and smiled. "I thought the same… at first. But then I thought that for him to reach his full potential he would need to age a little himself while out here and obtain the knowledge he would need for when you both go down to earth."

Maria smiled back, understanding her grandfathers actions. "Well that makes me feel better knowing that nothing went wrong with him. So what did you call me for? Besides meeting our new member to the group here?"

The professor gave Maria a thumbs up and a reassuring smile. "My dear, I am giving you the honour of naming him."

"Professor Robotink, are you sure?" One of the scientists observing the scene asked. The professor nodded his head.

"Yes, I am positive that my Maria can give our new family member a name that is suitable."

The young girl giggled happily and sat down in front of the confused hedgehog and started to think of a name for him. Nearly fifteen minutes passed before it hit her.

"Of course, how simple!" Maria burst out suddenly, making everyone in the room jump. "The perfect name for you is… Shadow!" she grinned. "Yeah, because you are 'Project' Shadow. It suits you perfectly!"

The professor chuckled at his granddaughters energy and enthusiasm. "Very well, from this day forth, you all shall cal this very special hedgehog…. Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog."

* * *

Im not sure if i should leave this as a one shot or if i should add chapters later on. Please leave your thoughts and give me any ideas if you have any for this.

Thanks, Silhouette xxx


End file.
